dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Reshia
Reshia (レシア) is an Alraune that appears in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online. Appearance She has pale skin, pale purple eyes, and her lower body is a giant purple rose with thorned vines and other smaller purple roses on them. She wears a black and purple gothic lolita style top, and headband with purple roses at the side. Personality Skills and Traits Physical Traits= *'Alraune Physiology': **'Plant Nutrition': While they can eat like biological beings, Alraune's can also feed and absorb nutrients through their flowers. To this end they can "eat" plant fertilizer if it is placed around their root system. It is said that they can also gain sustenance through absorbing sunlight through their flower via photosynthesis. **'Alluring Scent': Alraunes emit a strong scent that liminal beings of both genders find pleasant, sweet and arousing. What they smell is the Alraune's pheromones which is emitted through their body and their nectar and is specifically designed to attract and entice potential pollination partners to them. Enough pheromones can enthrall an individual into loyally obeying the Alraune's whim. **'Alraune Nectar': Alraunes produce a nectar that has strong aphrodisiac and stamina boosting properties. Similar to Bee Honey, Alraune Nectar has a thick but sweet taste and an alluringly sweet smell that can become addictive when consumed in large quantities. Alraune feed and bath their pollination partners in their nectar as part of the pollination process; the effects of the nectar causes debilitating arousal in the partner, regardless of gender, and overrides any mental or physical lethargy that the partner may otherwise feel from producing continual orgasms/ejaculations. With a constant supply of nectar, a pollination partner can continually fornicate with an Alraune for several days with no signs of tiring or loss of erection. ***'Exotic Body Secretion': An Alraune's nectar can be secreted from the mouth, the breasts, the vagina or the sweat pores of their humanoid half. The vines, fruit, petals and central "pit" of the Alraune's flower is also sometimes laced with or capable of emitting nectar. ***'Valuable Commodity': Alraune Nectar is a much sought after aphrodisiac and can be used in small quantities as a food sweetener. The substance is also popular with insectoid liminal species like Honey Bees and Papillions, who are known to forcibly rape Alraunes for the purpose of milking them of the nectar they emit during intercourse. **'Breast Nectar Retainment': Alraunes can store their nectar in their breasts and in doing so they can alter their breast proportions to attract pollination partners. The larger their breasts, the more Alraune Nectar is stored inside. **'Tentacle Vines': The vines of an Alraune's flower are prehensile and they can move them as additional appendages to ensnare prey and pollination partners once they are within reach. They can then use their vines to draw their prey inside their flower and hold them there as they pollinate. The vines can also be used as sex aids, often using them as a means to penetrate their partner's orifices (particularly if they are female) or otherwise milk/masturbate their partners into orgasm (some Alraune can also use their vines to inject/feed Alraune nectar directly into their partner's bodies). Finally, Alraune can also use their vines as defensive weapons, often times the vines themselves possess thorns which may sometimes be laced with sedative, poison or Alraune nectar. **'Seasonal Mood': In spring and summer, Alraunes are active and amicable, but in fall their mood takes a gradual change for the worse, as their leaves and petals begin to die. In winter, their skin will turn a dull brown and they hibernate until the coming spring. These seasonal changes can be controlled in an environmentally controlled environment. **'Sexual Libido': Alraune have a hyper strong libido that leads to the active pursuit of pollinating with beings of any age or gender. **'Versatile Fertility': As long as the sperm is healthy and fertile, and is correctly deposited within the Alraune's vaginal canal, an Alraune can successfully pollinate with any male or hermaphroditic being and become impregnated with no issues with genetic compatibility. |-|Skills and Statistics= |width="65%"| |} Plot Zoological Classification Alraune (アルラウネ, Aruraune) are a psudeo-human sub-species of dryad with flower-like qualities. Like other plant-like species, they are timid and prefer to not move around a lot, but as they use cross-pollination rather than self-pollination to procreate, they do require interaction with other species (primarily humans) and as such are noted for being more friendly toward other species than other plant-like beings. Noted for being carnivorous (both literally and sexually), the species is known for sharing a symbiotic relationship with Papillions where, as the Alraune lures prey in with their sweet smelling nectar (which also doubles as an aphrodisiac), the Papillion would paralyze the prey with their scales, whereupon they would both feed upon the helpless prey. The humanoid body of the Alraune is referred to as their "pistil" (the reproductive bodypart of the flower). Over time the Alraune pistil evolved beyond the typical pistil seen in most flowers to possess the appearance of an attractive humanoid female so that it could act as an attractive lure for a more diverse range of pollination partners. File:MonstergirlReport1.png File:MonstergirlReport3.png Trivia * The legend of the Alraune originates from Germany and copies the origin of the Mandrake (as Alraune was the German word for Mandrake). It was said that they were produced by the semen of hanged men from under the gallows. Alchemists claimed that hanged men ejaculated after their necks were broken and that the earth absorbed their final "strengths", producing Alraunes. The roots of an Alraune was said to be used in love potions while its fruit were supposed to facilitate pregnancy. Women who masturbated with or made love to the Alraune/Mandrake root were said to produce offspring that had no feelings of real love and had no soul. *While Alraune petals and roots were said to be used in potions and healing elixirs, as well as garnishes for some expensive dishes, plucking petals or cutting off roots will cause an alraune great pain, even if it doesn't kill them. * There is a legend that if an individual washes the Alraune cleanly with red wine, wrap it in red and white cloth and store it, keep it in the bath every Friday, and change the cloth for every new moon, then it will tell the individual the future, reveal secrets about someone or treasure. It is said that if an Alraune was not well cared for she would shriek like a Mandrake and bring about the downfall of the family that possessed her. *Alraunes were thought to lack humanoid emotions and could not experience happiness, sorrow or anger. Only possessing the cold, calculating desire to drain such emotions from other intelligent creatures in order to feel. Those they trap within their petals were said to be mentally bombarded with sensations so that the Alraune could draw their emotions out of them until they were empty husks of their former selves. *Carnivorous Alraunes (Alraunes that eat meat) were thought to possess a deep cavity underneath the center of their flower (accessed at the base/legs of their pistil) that can be filled with digestive liquids and break down and digest any biological material. It is said Alraunes will use their nectar, pheromones and pistil to lure prey with the promise of sex only to then drop them inside their cavity and entrap them inside (some will drop their prey inside their cavity after pollinating at length with them to tire the prey out and to take advantage of their sperm). Once entrapped, the prey will be bathed/soaked completely in the Alraune's liquids until they are digested. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Video Game Category:High Rare MonMusu